transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Statue of Loyalty
Plaza - Nova Cronum Nova Cronum is a city-state devoted to the power of the mind, thus there are various institutions that teach and promote philosophical thinking. The circular community's processor passion is seen throughout its art and advertisements. A recurring motif is a blue, stylized optic, seen primary within a glittering mosaic on the tiled ground within the city-state's plaza. None of the buildings are very tall, as "one must remain as grounded as their thoughts", and there are a great number of public gardens sporting bizarre mechanical flora. Onslaught says, "Combaticons. You are to meet me in Nova Cronum. We have much to do." Blast Off says, "....I am already there. Just... taking inventory." Swindle says, "You're the one that ask if there was anything you could do to help pay off your indenturments, Blast Off, don't blame me." Blast Off huffs slightly, then the radio goes silent. That MRBM Missile Trailer is known very well within the confines of Nova Cronum. In fact, as it barrels down the street and towards the center of the plaza, there is a good chance that those that have not decided to fully comply with the Decepticon Order are probably ducking and turning tail and whatever else cowards do. For this marks the beginning of the invasion that will likely turn the tide of this never-ending war between the Decepticons and the Autobots. Attached to the trailer is none other than a huge... something. Whatever it is, it is massive. Almost the size of Bruticus himself. Regardless, it is wrapped up in a collection of huge tarps and strapped down with cinematically appropriate bindings. Onslaught's wheels start braking as it roars into the Plaza, pulling to a gradual stop in the center of this pitiful location. And here he waits. Ah, paperwork. The necessary evil of every successful business. Needs to be done, no one enjoys doing it. Except a certain red and blue lug who's unfortunately on the opposite side. It's only compounded when you have an outdated musicbox and his little winged cronies trying to stare over your shoulder. Fortunately Ratbat is enough of a similar mindset Swindle can at least distract him long enough to come out and see what Onslaught is up to this time. But even then he's got his holopad out in one hand, and his custom datacrom that opens like a cell phone to an audio in the other. "For the last time Deadweight, I -know- that four armed freak is gunning for my current position. And I don't care. If it wasn't for the obvious perks I'm probably going to loose over this whole Silas debaucle anyways... having to 'play nice' with the rest of the faction is putting a serious crimp on my profit lines." Blast Off arrives, flying in from a nearby location. The Combaticon shuttle has been doing various things since Nova Cronum was decisively taken by the Decepticons.... including inventory. Whenever possible, he makes sure that includes inventorying the local wine shops. Which... is where he just was. Recieving Onslaught's message, he arrives... punctual but not appearing *too* hurried. Like Swindle, he has some of his own problems... namely the fact that lately he has lost two weapons to the Autobots- first Silas' weapon... as well as a weapon the Decepticons had attempted to get from a Quintesson weapons dealer (who wound up dead, through no fault of Blast Off's- unfortunately, come to think of it). He arrives and glances at Swindle, then looks over to Onslaught. And waits. The moment that his Combaticons are in the immediate vicinity, that missile trailer folds upwards and unhooks itself from the trailer of tarp that's no near by. He takes just a moment to make sure all of his parts are still chirring and clicking in the manner that they should be. Slag, he's even running a diagnostic on himself.Okay, he's running about six but that's beside the point. "Gentlemechs. How great of you to join me on this monumental occasion." Onslaught's tone is somewhere between ultimately victorious and intimidatingly proud. "We are here to both celebrate and secure this city-state in the name of Lord Galvatron and the Decepticon Order." Cybertronian Reformatting Sequence Initiated Variable Guise Access Code: 74460 Onslaught, Combaticon Commander! Swindle emits an exasperated sigh as he clicks the comm shut, and gives a hapless shrug to Blast Off as the shuttle-con lands to join them. "They still can't find whatever hole those fleshling bugs managed to get their hands on that bomb through. I'm starting to think there's someone in this operation trying to undermine -me- while I have my actuators tied by this damn position." Oh wait, Onslaught is talking now. And about something potentially interesting at least. "By all means, Boss, enlighten us. I could use the shining sliver of good news." Swindle is feeling a little more sardonic than usual due to the resent developements. Blast Off looks over at... whatever that is under the tarp, then back to Onslaught. He nods. "With Nova Cronum, we have shown both the Autofools and the Decepticons what Combaticons can do when given proper resourcees and not... reined in by too many.... foolish constraints. I look forward to many such instances in the future, as well." Glancing at Swindle, he comments, "Oh, I am sure there IS someone. However, if you mean to refer to someone *besides* Airlift.... then I am not yet sure who, but with power ALWAYS come potential usurpers." Blast Off looks to Onslaught, then back to that tarp. "And what, pray tell, is under that?" he asks. "Patience, Swindle. I will deal with Airlift when the time is opportune and not a moment sooner." Yes, Onslaught has been keeping up with all of the various shenanigans that have been going on within the Decepticon ranks. Even though it seems like he hasn't been paying the slightest bit of attention. That is what a mastermind such as himself does. And it would seem as though he already has plans for assisting Swindle. When Blast Off proceeds to point out the obvious, Onslaught lifts his arm and slides open a panel. Inside there are buttons and such. As he fingers the keypad, the large thing seems to activate as glowing lights peer through the tarp and it creaks and whirrs as it lifts itself to a grand height. Finally, a huge arm reaches up to yank the tarp from its body and hurls it off to the side, revealing what basically amounts to a giant Onslaught. "Blast Off. Swindle. I present to you: the Statue of Loyalty." Swindle is ... trying so hard to not facepalm. "Do I even want to know how you managed to aquire such a thing withOUT having to ask me to procure the materials for it?" Blast Off 's immediate question, before he thinks better of it, is..."Loyalty?" His glance falls sharply upon the Combaticon Commander, then back up towards the statue. What can he say, "loyalty" is a... testy subject to him. Former Renegade Decepticon, the Loyalty program... and all that. He stares up at it for awhile longer, then.... there's another thing, one he probably shouldn't really bring up, but..... His ego demands it. "Why... is it just you? Where are the rest of us?" "One can do quite a bit when he has an entire legion of Drones awaiting his every command." Onslaught explains, before looking at Blast Off. He stares at him for a long time, as if he's going to answer that question. But soon enough, he just blatantly ignores it and moves back to gushing over his precious. "Now. The Statue of Loyalty is nothing more than a recon and relay object. Built all into the body are sensors and transmitters, for various audible and inaudible frequencies. His optics transmit real time video. I could go on for ages." Onslaught is sounding way too proud. "He is, however, armament free. Purposefully. The mechs of Nova Cronum need to understand for themselves that we are not the enemy. That we are here to secure their place in what will soon be the Perfect Cybertron. They will, with our aid, become as loyal and useful as the drones that we've been currently using to our great advantage." "Aaaaah, so its for survellience." Statue of Loyalty. "Now it makes sense." Swindle looks down at the holopad he's still holding. "You could expand the practical range by including smaller relay units at the farther proximities from this centralized device. Overlapping ranges, scanning different frequencies at the same time. *Four* cardinal directions from the center." "After all," Swindle lowers his hands to his sides, resting lightly at this hips with the pad still clutched in one. "As proficient as they have been when operating at full capacity, the drones are still no replacement for your -real- team." Blast Off stares back, awaiting the answer... which doesn't come. The shuttleformer proceeds to give Onslaught an annoyed look, but otherwise doesn't press the issue. Instead, he listens to what the Combaticon Commander DOES say. Then gazes back up at the statue. "Clever. Yes, I think that will be a useful addition to our efforts here." Even if it's NOT in the best taste, he thinks..... but doesn't say aloud. "There are several quite interesting resources here... and I have worked to ensure they have not just been looted, but kept... as intact as possible, given the battles that raged here." He is of course mostly thinking of the wine shops. "Now that we have this place under our control, I intend to develop those resources to their utmost." Swindle's comment gets a look of interest, and Blast Off nods and gazes back at Onslaught. "Indeed. The drones have been quite useful, but they have no real processor power- besides a basic understanding of the commands WE give them.... nor do they possess our... unique and individual... skills." "And now you understand why you need not worry about Airlift. Leave him to me. You put the finishing touches on this. I want a dedicated holoscreen back at HQ. With a quadcryption, at the very least." He presses a couple more buttons and the Statue of Loyalty moves to its spot in the middle of the Plaza and seems to at least shut down its movement ability. Everything else is still online, that's for sure. Onslaught closes the panel on his arm and takes a step towards his brothers in violent arms. "These drones are doing exactly what they are meant to do and that is all that I need them to. I would not trade my Brothers for all the Energon." Dramatic pause right there. "All of it." There his point has been made. "I will always put what is best for the Combaticons above all else. Above shady dealings. Above vintage enerwine." HE KNOWS. "That is a fact that you both should know very well." No more of this pitiful mushy stuff. "As long as the Statue of Loyalty is a fixture here, with Swindle's assistance, we will be able to monitor everything that goes on in Nova Cronum and any attempt by those idiotic Autobots wil be matched, ten fold, by the Decepticon Order." Ah yes, that would be the rest of his plan. "That's more like it." Swindle flicks his comm back open again. "Deadweight, stop digging around in the paper chase and get your aft out here, I've got a -real- job for you to do... Frankly Soundwave can go blow another hissy fit out of his exhaust port. This inventory slagpile should -not- stop us from doing our job.... not much of a threat, I already own your mortal spark. So get the stick out of your gears and get to work." Sighs as he snaps the device shut once more. "Good help is so hard to deceive into binding contracts for all of eternity sometimes." Blast Off watches the statue settle in place, then listens to Onslaught. He leans back slightly, clasping his hands behind his back, and giving Onslaught a slow, courteous nod. Though there's the slightest faltering at the mention of enerwine. Slag... he knows. "Yes. It is an important part of why I joined the Combaticons... and have stayed all these years." Well... that and that little four million or so year interlude called the Detention Center... and now that little thing called Bruticus...... but still, Blast Off's only true loyalty is to his team- and Onslaught. And for a space shuttle who tends to look down his nose at anyone who can't achieve planetary orbit on their own- that's saying a lot. He looks back up at the statue. "Yes... I am sorry I was unable to be here for the final push against the Autofools just now. But I relish the opportunity to destroy any of those cretins foolish enough to come back here." He looks over at Swindle's comment, and can't help but think of all he owes the conmech again. "I... did find some items you might consider of interest, Swindle. During that- inventory. Perhaps.... we could discuss my findings sometime?" He tries not to sound hopeful... which actually isn't a problem, given his practice at being fairly flat and aloof in tone. Then he considers Onsalught again. "Now that we have Nova Cronum.... and I DO believe this statue shall do as a reminder of all the Combaticons did to achieve that victory.... what is next, Onslaught? We need to KEEP reminding the Autofools- and Decepticons- just WHY we Combaticons are not to be trifled with." "Next?" Onslaught stands at attention as he looks upon the Statue of Loyalty. There's a dramatic pause because this is totally the appropriate time for such things. "We make the Decepticon Order our own."